You and I Both Loved
by aslongastherearestarsaboveyou
Summary: One-Shot CrissColfer. Chris not-so-secretly has a daddy kink. Darren secretly wants to be his daddy.


**Ok, so here's the thing, I have no problem with reading CrissColfer, it's kind of hot a lot of the time (the way I see it, it's like a characterisation of real people, like when movies are made about Margaret Thatcher or Abraham Lincoln), however, I've never written it because I kind of feel uncomfortable writing it. So I had this idea that I couldn't get out of my head (and I've got about a million other things to work on, but this really wouldn't leave me alone) and I tried making it a Kurt/Blaine idea, but it didn't work, so I've done it as CrissColfer and used that as a personal writing challenge to myself. Also, I've never written daddy!kink before, so there's that. Enjoy!**

**Also, I'm getwhatyouwantorjustgetold on Tumblr or aslongastherearestarsaboveyo u for my fic if you'd like to follow me. You can also find me on Livejournal as xstarsaboveyoux :)**

Chris fidgets uncomfortably on the floor, where he's sat cross-legged next to a growing pile of beer bottles he cannot take credit for, as everyone else stares at him.

"I'm sorry, did I mistake the rules of truth or dare," he says snarkily, raising an eyebrow, "was I not supposed to actually tell the truth?"

"You have a daddy kink?" Mark says. It's actually the third time he'd repeated the phrase and Chris rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. No. It seems he shouldn't have actually told the truth.

"We're not judging, sweetie," Lea says, touching his arm soothingly. It's a little bit patronising, but Chris knows Lea means well so doesn't say anything. "Isn't it a little… incestuous, though?"

Chris sighs loudly. "It's not like that," he says shaking his head and holding himself back from rolling his eyes once more. "It's not about wanting to have sex with your actual parent. It's more about having someone to look after you and take charge of you and having complete trust that they can give you exactly what you need when you need it." He glances around the room and everyone is still looking at him with wide-eyes, still not quite understanding. "It's about trust?" No response. "Ok, I should probably go," he says, starting to get to his feet, the thick air finally starting to get to him.

"No, babe, you don't have to leave. We're really not thinking badly of you," Lea says, reaching out to him and laughing as if she can't believe Chris is taking this so seriously.

"It's fine," he shrugs, "I've got to get up early tomorrow anyway." He bids goodbye to everyone and leaves, not noticing Darren watching him curiously the whole time.

Over the next few days, Chris manages to get over his embarrassment of the confession, and once he gets back to work, everyone else seems to have forgotten about it too. In fact, everything's completely normal, except that Darren has asked him one too many times if he's ok that day.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dare. What is with you today?" Chris asks after the fifth time. Darren just shrugs and gives him a lopsided smile that Chris can't help but notice makes his stomach turn gently.

"Are you sure?" He asks, with a tiny flicker of a frown. "You don't need anything; there isn't anything I can get you?" Chris holds back a little laugh at how needy Darren seems to be today and shakes his head. Darren simply nods and turns away, but Chris is pretty certain that won't be the last time he asks him.

He's right, too. In fact, it carries on for a few days; gradually lessening, but still, every so often, Darren will just brush his arm or his lower back and check how he is and if he needs anything. Not only that, but at least twice, he's felt Darren's breath a little too close to his ear as he's whispered, "you're doing great," in between takes. It's… odd. Not necessarily bad – it's always nice knowing someone cares – but there's some kind of strange intention behind it that Chris can't quite fathom and it keeps making his stomach do that weird flippy thing it always does when Darren stands too close, but _more_ now and in a way that Chris doesn't understand.

After another week of it, Chris is almost getting used to the extra attention from Darren. If anything, he's starting to really enjoy it; he can't describe it exactly, but he starts to feel incredibly cared for. It means that, when he's had a particularly stressful day and is heading back to his trailer to – and he makes sure no-one else knows this – cry, just to release some of the pent up energy he's feeling, he's not entirely surprised to find Darren already waiting for him.

"Dare, can you just leave me alone for a minute, please," Chris says, his shoulders slumping. He lets out a long sigh as he unlocks his trailer door and steps inside.

"I just-" Darren follows in behind him, sheepishly. "I heard you were having a pretty rough day in the studio, and I wanted to see if you're ok." Chris sighs again and throws his keys down onto the coffee table.

"For the last time, Darren," he growls, letting his delicate emotional state make him angrier than he would've been otherwise, "I'm fucking _fine_!" He rolls his shoulders to try and release some of his tension and turns to face Darren, whose jaw is hardened, his arms are crossed, and he has an eyebrow raised. It's the closest to angry that Chris has ever seen him, and he wonders if he should be finding it quite this hot.

To make matters worse, Darren says to him in a low, gruff voice, "don't talk to me like that." Chris can feel his breath shake a little as he speaks. It's so in control and _commanding_ and Chris isn't sure how to react because he hasn't ever met this version of Darren before.

"Sorry," Chris says quietly, before turning his back on Darren once again. He really can't look at him like that right now and, dammit, why does he have to be so persistent? Chris is fine, he's _fine_. He just needs to cry, or scream, or punch something and let out the lump he's feeling in the back of his throat and he'll be fine.

He takes a shuddering breath as his mind goes back to the studio – to how damn _difficult_ that song is to sing, and how fucking useless he feels every time he gets it wrong, and suddenly the need to let it out gets even stronger. He can feel tiny pinpricks of tears in his eyes and he tries desperately to blink them back. Maybe if he can just last a few more minutes, Darren will go away and he can be alone for a little while and everything will be ok. Except, after a few minutes, when he's pressed his palms onto the counter in front of him and leant forwards to steady himself, he feels Darren's warm body move up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Darren says as he turns Chris to face him, "it always feels better to cry on someone's shoulder than alone." He speaks with such a tenderness in his voice, that Chris almost forgives him for not leaving him alone. Chris chokes out a small laugh before he can feel his face instantly rumple and a few tears finally fall. Darren rushes forwards and wraps his arms around Chris' shoulders tugging their bodies closer and automatically comforting him.

"Shh, it's ok," he says softly, "don't worry, just let it out." Chris shakes his head into Darren's shoulder and bunches his fists into the back of his shirt. He feels like an idiot for crying, but Darren's running his hands down his back and it makes Chris feel so secure and loved that he doesn't try and stop himself and he definitely forgives Darren for not leaving him alone. "I'm here, baby, ok? You can let go." Chris holds on tighter and feels more tears fall down his cheeks until he's sobbing, and his chest is heaving, but Darren just holds him tighter and keeps soothing him until eventually, Chris' breathing starts to come back under control, and his eyes dry up, leaving him just hiccupping into a very damp shoulder. It's only then that Darren pulls away slightly – not letting him go, but stepping back enough to see him.

"Ok?" He asks, dropping one hand to Chris' lower back, and using the other to hold his sleeve and dry his face. Chris nods gently, sucking his lower lip into his mouth comfortingly.

"I'm really sorry," he says, his voice deep and croaky from crying. Darren simply smiles and shakes his head, his thumb tracing circles in Chris' back.

"Don't apologise, it's fine." He starts to pull back further once he's wiped Chris' cheeks dry and Chris is almost tempted to hold him back, not analysing the feeling of exposure he has once Darren's stepped away completely, instead just working out how he can get him to keep holding him.

"I've got to get back to the set," Darren says apologetically, pushing his hands into his pockets and tipping his head as Chris leans back against the counter and grips the edge. "Are you going to be ok? Do you want me to find an excuse to stay?" _Yes, God, yes_, Chris' mind automatically supplies, but in reality, that'd probably be weird, wouldn't it? If he asked Darren to stay like that, just because he felt some kind of strange security in his co-stars arms? So instead he shakes his head and smiles weakly to try and show Darren that he's fine and hopes that Darren doesn't see the sadness in his eyes as he turns to leave.

It's only once Chris is on his own that he realises that Darren called him baby. He's not really sure how he feels about it. It's not like they're a couple in any way, so it's a little odd, but Chris isn't exactly upset about it. If anything, it kind of thrills him a little bit. It makes him kind of want Darren to do it again, and maybe, this time, for him to kind of give in to it too.

Chris' mind drifts back to that evening when they were all playing Truth or Dare and considers if this could be Darren messing around with him. He knows Chris has a daddy kink now, so maybe he's just doing it be funny? Except, Darren is so sweet and sincere and, as much as he can be a complete goofball a lot of the time, he would never do anything to intentionally hurt or make fun of him like that.

Without thinking, his mind offers up an image of him calling Darren, "daddy." He imagines being held tightly and praised; he imagines begging for release; he imagines ultimate trust. He doesn't have to imagine how quickly that would make him hard, because, in a matter of seconds, it's right there in front of him.

He knows that there's no way Darren can want that; they've never even come close to that kind of relationship – they're just colleagues, friends even. Sure Chris can't deny his attraction to Darren, maybe he's even jerked off to the thought of his, what he can only imagine is expert, tongue from time to time, but he's never felt those feelings reciprocated. However, the thought of calling Darren daddy makes Chris want it more than ever; not just from anyone, from Darren.

Over the next few weeks, strange things keep happening between them that confuses Chris even more. Darren is a lot more touchy-feely for a start, and for Darren, that's _saying_ something. He continues in his quest to apparently shower Chris with as much praise as possible. It's not so much that anyone else can notice anything different, but it's enough that it makes Chris' heart flutter and he preens a little every time it happens.

Chris notices it all gradually increases over time too. At lunchtimes, Darren seems to make a bee-line for him, standing close as they pick food from the studio cafeteria, sometimes reaching to get the food for him and placing it on Chris' tray with a smile. He's taken to coming to find him in his trailer whenever they have lines to go over and sitting a little closer than normal, swinging his arm over the couch behind Chris to almost make himself seem taller, and squeezing his shoulder every time they get through their lines without stumbling, with a quick, "well done," or, "that was great." Sometimes, just on very rare occasions, Chris is certain he hears a tiny, whispered, "_baby boy_," at the end of those sentences, but he puts it down to his imagination.

As the different instances increase, in his mind, Chris has taken to calling him daddy. It's just something small and silly, but every time Darren praises him, or looks after him in any way, it sends a small, thrilling twist in his stomach to just think, _thank you daddy. Yes I am your good boy, aren't I? _It makes Chris so glad that no-one can read his mind, because he's certain it would freak Darren out, despite the increased friendliness.

He's been doing it for a couple of weeks now, and it's starting to become second nature. He does wonder if anyone else notices, especially because he thinks he may now be starting to fit too well into the role of Darren's boy. He's not helpless by any means, but he can't help but feel disappointed if he does something well and doesn't hear some kind of praise from Darren afterwards, or he'll wait for Darren to grab something for him, instead of getting it himself.

It's only when they are out at some awards ceremony that Chris wonders if maybe it's gone too far. Not in real life, of course, in real life, Darren's just his sweet, attentive co-star, but in Chris' mind? Yeah, maybe it's gone too far. It's not the small squeeze to his shoulders that he feels from Darren as he steps onto the red carpet that makes him think it. Or even the way Darren tugs him back off of the red carpet angrily, when some of the photographers harass him just a little too much. Even when Darren yells at them to leave him alone, Chris can't help but just feel safe and protected. No. it's when, in response to all this, Chris accidentally slips out:

"It's ok, Daddy, I'm fine." His eyes instantly widen the second the words are out of his mouth. "Darren." He says quickly. "It's ok, Darren is- is what I wanted to say then," Chris stammers. Dammit. All he wanted to do was calm the situation down, but _this_? This is so much worse.

Darren's mouth quirks into a small, easy smile. His eyes enlarged for a second when Chris first said it, but now he looks relaxed, not like he's running away at all. But Chris is. Chris is turning and telling him he has to go inside and walking away from Darren and his stupid mouth and finding his seat as quickly as possible.

Thankfully it's not near Darren's seat and he can turn himself so he can't see Darren a few tables away, peeking looks at him every so often. Chris wonders if anyone else heard him say it too as he feels like he's drowning in his own embarrassment. He doesn't even know what's going on with the awards ceremony, only that he hasn't won anything. That's fine, he didn't expect to anyway. All he focuses on is how long until he can leave and eventually, eventually, that time comes and he's up out of his seat and rushing towards the exit.

Chris vaguely hears someone, probably Darren, calling his name as he leaves, but he ignores it and keeps going, getting into his car and huddling into himself as it drives away.

Now that he's finally alone, he struggles to keep his breathing under control as Chris panics about what he's done. He thinks about how he's going to face Darren on Monday and he's not sure he can do it. He wonders if he can think up some kind of rare disease to stop him having to go into work so he can avoid the awful, "I like you, but not in that way," kind of conversation he assumes is coming.

He throws his keys onto his kitchen counter as he gets to his house and notices his cat, Brian scowling at him.

"Yeah, you're probably right to look at me like that after how I've acted, Bri," Chris says with a sigh before going and burying himself under his bed covers and not sleeping until the sun comes up.

He spends most of the weekend like that. Mostly in the hopes that he'll be so bored, it'll make time go slower, maybe even start to reverse so he can undo his stupid mouth and this can all go away. It doesn't work because before he knows it, it's Monday morning and he's flicking through pages on Wikipedia to see if he can find a decent disease that people will believe he has.

Just as he's finishing his breakfast bagel, and switching to Web MD because he can't find anything believable on Wikipedia, he hears a knock at his door. He grumbles to himself and gets up, not bothering to straighten his hair, or put on a top. It's probably just his postman, and he's told that guy a million times that he can leave packages outside and just knock, so there may not even be anyone there.

Except, of course that's not what happens. Chris would have to be a lucky guy for that to happen. Instead it's Darren, his hair unstyled and somehow managing to make a simple blue t-shirt look fantastic. Chris considers just shutting the door on him and walking away. Would that be easier? Of course he's too slow and Darren, his eyes dropping to Chris' torso and back up again, walks in just as he's asking if he can come in.

"You know, it's normally customary for people to wait until the owner of the house agrees to them coming in," Chris says to Darren's back as he shuts the door with a sigh. There's no way he's getting out of this now.

"Are you sick?" Darren asks, turning around and furrowing his brow. Chris can tell that he's just a few seconds away from stepping forward and checking his temperature, so before Darren can, he quickly says, "no,why?" Darren gestures to his laptop screen where it's still open on the Web MD page and Chris flushes, steps forwards and snaps it shut. He'd really rather not have to explain what he was trying to do before Darren unceremoniously turned up on his doorstep.

"I'm fine," he mumbles and shuts his eyes for a second, giving himself a chance to breathe, before turning to face Darren, and the music.

"I tried to call you a bunch of times this weekend."

"My phone was off."

"I know," Darren smiles as if they're sharing an in joke. "So," Darren continues, resting himself on a stool at Chris' breakfast bar, "I'm just gonna say this because otherwise we'll be dancing around it forever, ok?" Chris nods gently and unknowingly holds his breath as he waits for whatever Darren is about to say. "You called me Daddy."

"It was a slip of the tongue!" Chris says hurriedly. He'd been planning to say that all weekend. The second Darren mentions anything about this, Chris had been planning to just tell him it was a mistake. Darren and Daddy both sound similar, don't they? It's an easy mistake to make; surely loads of people have done it before?

Darren smiles at him easily. There's absolutely no pretence there and that makes the situation both easier and more difficult for Chris. "Chris," he says, taking a step forwards, "I think we both know that's not true." Darren slowly walks towards him and steps close, really close, so that Chris can feel his desk digging into him. He shuts his eyes as Darren presses in closer than he feels he would if Darren was mad at him, and he feels Darren's arms snake around his waist. "It's ok, you know," Darren mumbles into his shoulder. It feels like his lips are pressing up against it purposefully, but Chris knows that isn't true; their height difference just makes that a repercussion of them hugging.

"It's not." Chris shakes his head. "I'm so embarrassed and I'm so sorry." He feels Darren smile against him and he flutters his eyes shut, trying to do everything he can to concentrate on anything other than how good it feels to have Darren's lips on his bare shoulder.

"You shouldn't feel sorry," Darren says, pulling away. "It's my fault. I knew what I was doing." Chris narrows his eyes, and pulls back further.

"What do you mean?" Darren steps away at this, he almost looks surprised at Chris' question.

"Well, uh, I mean, uhm," he clears his throat and looks to the floor, tipping his head in confusion, or contemplation, Chris isn't certain until he looks back up. "You knew, right? I mean, you know what's been happening these past few weeks? I mean, maybe I was a bit subtle, but I've not been making this all up, have I?"

"You're never subtle." Chris responds simply. Darren smiles briefly.

"Well, no, but I was trying to not make you feel uncomfortable or kind of," he swallows nervously and it's then that Chris realises that maybe Darren is just as, if not more, nervous than he is, "on show, I guess?" Chris doesn't respond. He's pretty certain they're both talking about the same thing, but he's got no idea now as to what direction they're coming from. Is Darren happy with their situation? Angry? He has no clue.

"Have I been making this up?" Darren asks quietly after a while. Chris doesn't respond still. He doesn't know how. "Have I been making you feel uncomfortable?" Darren asks, even quieter than before. It's probably the first time ever that Chris has ever seen him unsure of himself. Chris shakes his head and he can hear a loud sigh of relief from Darren.

"Ok. Good." They fall silent and Chris chews on his lip, making sure to look at the ground because if he makes eye contact with Darren, he might have to do or say something and he's just so damn _confused_ right now that he can't.

Eventually, Darren says, "well, I should let you get ready for work," and lets his gaze travel down Chris' body again. Chris only realises then that he's still not wearing a top. He steps towards Darren to try and reach for a top behind him, but is stopped when Darren's hand slowly reaches out and his palm lays flat just on the right side of Chris' stomach. Chris breathes shakily, trying to not let it show how easily flustered he is and he watches Darren stare at his chest, rubbing his thumb along a stomach muscle for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I should definitely go," Darren says seriously, and he instantly turns on his heels and leaves Chris alone, trying to keep himself standing now that his legs are weakening.

As soon as the door shuts, Chris lets out the breath he'd been holding. Well. That was that, then. That seemed… confusing, and somehow simple. At least Chris doesn't have to deal with this kind of shit when he gets to work. At least they've, sort of, spoken about it already.

In fact, work ends up being easy. He barely sees Darren all day, and he kind of misses it. He misses not having him close for the first day in weeks and it starts to make the situation clearer to him, so when he goes to his trailer after work, he doesn't feel dread when he sees Darren waiting for him, dressed in his own clothes and those adorably huge glasses, but his hair still locked down with Blaine's gel. In fact, he's kind of excited and can't hold back a wide smile as they walk through his trailer door.

"I'm sorry that I sort of left things in midair and was so weird this morning," Darren says as he shuts the door behind him, "I just – shit – I suck at these kind of things," he runs his hands through his hair, loosening it from the ridiculous 'Blaine' style that he has it in, and he lets it linger at the back of his neck, rubbing anxiously and looking like he has a lot of pent up energy.

"What kinds of things?" Chris asks kindly. He sort of wants to make Darren feel better, but needs to make sure they're on the same page first, for fear of completely humiliating himself, _again._

"Look, what I wanted to say this morning, which was what I should've said, but what I didn't say was," Darren smiled quickly and crookedly as he tried to get his rambling under control and get to the point, "you can – uhm – you can call me Daddy, if you want to." Chris eyes widen for a second as Darren says the one thing he didn't really expect to hear so directly. "In fact, I-I kind of liked it… when you did." Darren rolls his eyes at himself as he continues to stammer over his words.

"You want me to call you daddy?" Chris reiterates, just to make sure he hasn't mis-heard.

"I mean, I just, I couldn't stop thinking about it when you mentioned it before and you haven't completely rejected me these past few weeks so, I think that, yes, you can… do that, if you want to. Or maybe, I'd like to fulfil that – uhm – role for you, if it makes you happy?" Darren shifts from one foot to the other uncomfortably as Chris gazes at him. He's clearly feeling awkward, so Chris speeds up his answer just to loosen some of the tension from Darren's shoulder.

"Ok," he nods. Darren looks up at him.

"Ok?" Chris nods again and Darren smiles. "Ok."

For a second they just smile at each other and Chris isn't certain if Darren's going to leave now or not, or what's supposed to happen now, but Darren makes the decision for him when he swiftly walks forwards, cups his jaw, and presses a sweet, quick kiss to Chris' lips. "Ok," he smiles again and bites his lip. He moves to step away, but Chris, feeling emboldened by Darren's confession, surges forwards and captures Darren's lips in another kiss, gripping his arms to keep him close and only pulling away so he can press their foreheads together.

He keeps his eyes closed, breathing in the watery smell of Darren's aftershave, and the quickening of his breath as Chris takes a chance and whispers, "_daddy_."

He opens his eyes to see Darren gazing back at him, melting in his arms and a hopeful smile playing across his face.

"This is happening now," Darren says, dropping his hands to grip Chris' hips tightly.

"I-if that's what you want," Chris says, not hugely certain what 'this' is, but hoping that it includes more kissing.

"It wasn't a question." Darren grins, tugging them backwards and falling onto the couch in Chris' trailer, pulling Chris on top of him as he goes.

Chris squeaks as Darren captures his lips again and he can feel a hand pressing against him through his pants. Oh. That's what he means by _this_. Chris moans into the kiss, deepening it by leaning further into Darren and he can feel Darren humming against him, just before he feels himself getting turned.

Darren carefully lays Chris out on the couch, and kneels in between his legs, resting a hand on the arm rest so he can hover over him, and press tiny kisses along his jaw, moving towards his ear.

"Daddy, please," Chris says, his voice already deepening and sounding completely _wrecked_. He's not done this before, so he could only assume that it's a kink of his, but to try it out now makes him certain that he's into it. And judging by how Darren's already hard, so is he.

"What is it baby, tell me what you want?" Darren's whispers, lightly dancing his fingers along Chris' clothed crotch, making him buck up in want.

"Please, Daddy, I need- need-," Chris can't quite get the words out, because Darren is oh so slowly unbuttoning his pants and it's driving him to distraction.

"I can't do anything until you talk to me, baby boy," Darren says with a grin as he nips at Chris earlobe.

"T – _uh _– touch me? Please?" Chris says and he clings to Darren's shoulders because, if he doesn't soon, he's pretty certain he's gonna fucking _fall_ because this feels so intense. The second the words are out of his mouth, he can feel Darren's hands scrambling at his zipper, and hurrying to free his cock from his underpants. Chris lets out a tiny gasp as Darren's hand curls around him, moving painfully slowly and teasing him a lot more than he wants. He thrusts his hips forward in an attempt to fuck into Darren's hand and he feels small puffs of air on the side of his neck as Darren laughs lightly and stills his hand.

"Uh-uh, naughty," Darren says teasingly, "don't worry baby, I'm going to give you what you need, _trust me_." Chris nods and shuts his eyes as Darren's hand trails up his shirt, teasing his nipples for a second, before sliding his tongue wide across Chris neck, over his Adam's Apple and onto his shoulder. Chris opens his mouth and lets out a long whine. He need more; he needs so much more and he needs for Darren to stop fucking around and let him come.

"_Please_," he whimpers, "please, please,"

"Mmm?" Darren hums as he's sucking a dark mark onto a section of Chris' shoulder that's he's had to tug his shirt to reach.

"I want to come, daddy, please, I have to come!"

"Shit," Darren says, pulling back to suck Chris' lower lip into his mouth, "you really love this, don't you? You love your daddy being in control and pulling you apart. And you look so good doing it, too." Chris shuts his eyes and rapidly nods, drowning in a million different sensations. He feels Darren's hand speed up just a bit, but still not enough for him to come.

"I love it, daddy, I love it so mu- uch," Chris gasps out between breaths and he can feel Darren hum and smile against his collarbone.

"It's ok, baby, daddy's gonna take care of you. Show you that you're all his."

"Yes," Chris sighs out, desperate for release. "Yes, daddy, make me yours." Darren's panting now, and he can hear low rumbles in his chest as he presses his erection to Chris' thigh.

"Oh God, fuck," he says, burying his head into Chris' shoulder as it all creeps up on him and Chris can feel his groin tightening to the point where he can't turn back.

"Daddy, daddy," he repeats, his chest rising and falling quickly. "Ohh daddy, I'm going to- to-," Chris is gasping and he can't quite get the words out, but Darren says:

"It's ok, baby boy, let go, let go for me," and Chris' pants turn into high pitched staccato whines as he comes over Darren's hand and his own stomach. He fists at the back of Darren's shirt, holding him closer as best he can as he's worked through it, and it's only when his thighs are starting to tremble with oversensitivity and he's shaking his head that Darren stops moving, and instead just slumps over Chris, holding him tightly, their breaths alternating perfectly in sync.

Chris can feel Darren stroking his sides as they come down, and he must be still into it, because he presses his lips into Chris' hair and says "well done, baby, you did fantastically."

Chris smiles, before running his hands along Darren's chest as best he can considering they're still pressed together, and wondering aloud if Darren wants Chris to take care of him now. Darren smiles widely and shakes his head.

"Are you kidding? That was _hot_ and I'm sort of – uhm – dealt with?" Darren winces, not sure of his choice of words, but when Chris looks down and sees a wet patch at the front of his pants, he understands. "Although if we can nap now, that would totally make my day?" He adds, hopefully. Chris smiles and nods eagerly, turning with Darren as they roll onto their sides and curl into each other to sleep.

As he feels himself drift, Chris thinks to himself that, no matter how they got here, he's pretty certain he could stay like this forever.

**I have a couple more ideas for this 'verse to work with if I want to do anymore, but as I said before, I've got a million things to work on, so I'll only be doing that if people are interested, otherwise I'll never get anything anyone actually wants me to write done. Or my work. Or eating, and let's face it, eating is a big part of my day. Anyway, if you'd like to see more, let me know and I'll write more, if not, I won't. Simple :D**


End file.
